Mensaje Enviado
by Quien eres
Summary: Creo que terminaré arrepintiéndome de esto. Sólo espero y terminé bien.
1. Pensar

**Regresando a mi primer infierno, al igual que intentando una historia de más de un capítulo.**

 _Mensajes recibidos:_

 _Courtney:_  
Gwen, creo que sería buena idea salir a pasear, ponernos al tanto y esas cosas, sólo dime cuándo y estaré :).

 _Courtney:  
_ Gwen, tengo algunos días libre ¿Qué tal si hacemos algo juntas? Ya sabes, por lo viejos tiempos :).

 _Courtney:_  
Gwen, ¿Por qué no has respondido ninguno de mis mensajes? No hay problema, sólo avísame cuando tengas ganas de que salgamos juntas.

 _Courtney:  
_ Gwen, sé que hice mal, por favor perdóname, me arrepiento de todo lo que hice en esa temporada. Al menos contéstame. Si realmente ya no quieres nada que ver conmigo, sólo dímelo y ya no insistiré :(.

Fácilmente podía escribirle 'No', decirle que ya no tenía interés alguno en seguir siendo su amiga, que lo qué me hizo fue horrible, que nunca me volviera a hablar y que no quería volver a saber nada de ella.

Pero estaría mintiendo.

Podría decir que quisiera poder perdonarla, que actuáramos como si aquel incidente nunca hubiera ocurrido, y que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes.

Pero también sería mentir.

"¡Urgh! ¡¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil?!" Grité mientras arrojaba mi teléfono a un lado y sumergía mi rostro entre las almohadas.

Las cosas serían mucho más sencillas si ella nunca me hubiera hablado, o mejor aún, si yo nunca hubiera entrado a Drama Total.

No amigas, no Duncan, no peleas.

No conocer a la mejor chica del mundo.

¡No! Debo dejar esas estúpidas ideas de lado, no tiene sentido siquiera seguir pensando en eso.

Si no hubiera besado a Duncan, o quizá si la hubiera perdonado por su plan de eliminación, las cosas no estarían como están ahora. Incluso pudimos llegar a la final juntas.

Sé que ella nunca ha sido la mejor persona del mundo, pero yo tampoco lo he sido, y no quiero que se siga sintiendo mal por todo, esto también es mi culpa.

Pero tampoco podía decirle que la quería. Y como algo más que una amiga, nunca me lo perdonaría o llegaría a aceptar, es demasiado terca y testaruda como para hacer algo así y yo sin el valor para hacerlo.

Me sigo peguntando ¿Qué es lo que me atrajo de ella para empezar? Realmente, ni siquiera yo lo sé. Quizá es porque era una chica fuerte y determinada, y no una nena como terminó siendo Duncan. Quizá es porque éramos tan diferentes y, aun así, no logramos entender perfectamente.

 _Gwen:_

Necesitamos hablar. Parque, cerca de la fuente, 6:00 PM.

¿Para qué me molesto? Estoy segura de que terminaré lamentaré esto, pero aun así quiero poder intentarlo.

Enviar.

No pasó mucho de que envié el mensaje cuando recibí respuesta.

 _Courntney:_

Qué bueno que hayas contestado, allá te espero :).

Sólo dejo mi teléfono a un lado y me recuesto en la cama.

Creo que terminaré arrepintiéndome de esto. Sólo espero y terminé bien.

 **Está corto, pero quise intentar algo diferente a mi estilo usual. Me gustaría oír sus opiniones.**


	2. Perdonar

**Escuela. Eso lo resume todo. Nuevo capítulo (cambio de POV btw).**

 _Gwen:_

Necesitamos hablar. Parque, cerca de la fuente, 6:00 PM.

Sigo leyendo el mensaje, esto me sigue pareciendo bastante surreal. Calma Courtney, sólo inhala y exhala, que todo estará bien.

No hay motivo de que estar preocupada. No es nada del otro mundo. Sólo tratarás de hablar con la que parece ser la única chica del reality que no te odia completamente y tratar de hacer las paces con ella. Oh que efectivamente sí te odia, por eso te había estado ignorando y sólo viene a burlarse en tu cara.

Está bien, ni siquiera yo sé a quién estoy tratando de engañar, no estoy segura de poder hacer esto. Estuve insistiendo tanto y ahora ni siquiera estoy segura de poder hacerlo. Genial.

Bueno, ya estoy en el punto de reunión y ya casi es la hora, ya llegué demasiado lejos como para echarme vuelta atrás.

Quizá sólo debería irme y decir que tuve algún problema, o decir que no encontraba el lugar, o-

"Courtney".

O quizás resignarme y aceptar esto.

"Mucho gusto que hayas venido Gwen". Le respondí mientras trataba de poner una sonrisa en mi rostro.

"Sí" Respondió "Han estado pasando muchas cosas y me siento horrible de nunca haber respondido tus mensajes".

"No te preocupes, estoy segura de que tienes tus motivos" Dije tratando de hacerla sentir mejor "Perdón por lo ocurrido en All-Stars".

Ella sólo se quedó callada tras eso. Gran idea Courtney, traer recuerdos incómodos así nada más.

"¿Gwen?" Pregunté sin recibir respuesta.

"¿Gwen?" Aun nada.

"¿Gw-"

"Creo que debería marcharme" Respondió fríamente.

"¿Pero por qué?" Pregunté consternada.

"Porque esto nunca va a funcionar, sigo sin poder terminar de confiar en ti" Respondió y suspiró "Traté de hacer las cosas bien una vez y mira como terminó".

"¡Pues tu tampoco eres una santa!" Exclamé gritando "Yo había confiado en ti primero en World Tour ¡Y mira cómo terminó! ¡Apuñalada en la espalda por mi mejor amiga!"

El rostro de ella cambió de expresión a uno de enfado "¿En serio Courtney? No creo que estés en posición de hablar de ser apuñalar por la espalda ¡Cuando so fue exactamente lo que tú me hiciste también!"

"¡Yo lo hice por el dinero! ¡Tú heriste directamente mis sentimientos!" Fue la respuesta que se me ocurrió.

"Oh ¿Y eso hace mejor lo tuyo por qué razón exactamente? Es más ¡Creo que eso lo hace aún peor pues me traicionaste por maldito dinero! Y peor aún ¡Por ese maldito campesino de Scott! ¡Se supone NOSOTRAS éramos quienes iban a ir a la final! ¡No tú y el cerebro de pájaro!" Respondió con ira.

"¡Simple estrategia!" Aclaré "¡Iba a ser mucho más sencillo vencerlo a él que a ti, y podría compartirlo contigo al ganar!".

"¿Por qué no simplemente dejar que yo también llegara a la final eh? ¡Pudimos compartirlo entre las dos independientemente de quién ganara!" Preguntó indignada

"Porque… porque… porque yo..." No sabía cómo continuar. No estaba segura cómo decir esto.

"¿Por qué Courtney? ¿Porque tus amigos no valen nada para ti? ¿Porque crees que el dinero puede comprar la felicidad? ¿Porque eres egoísta? ¿Porq-"

"¡Porque soy una persona horrible está bien!" Dije sin poder soportar más "Porque cada vez que quiero confiar y abrirme a alguien termino lastimada, porque me quería sentir más segura siendo yo quien lo hiciera y lo compartiera, porque tratar de ser perfecta todo el tiempo me ha hecho no poder aceptar el fracaso ni el rechazo ¡Por eso!" Finalmente confesé. Ése fue mi punto de quiebre. Sólo sentía como las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos y sentía el frío de ellas por mis mejillas.

"Courtney"

"Adelante" Dije ente sollozos "¡Búrlate! ¡Márchate! ¡Ya estoy acostumbrada! ¡No necesi-"

No pude terminar la última parte pues sólo sentí como Gwen se acercó a mí y empezó a abrazarme.

"Perdóname Courtney, también te perdono" Me dijo con palabras de aliento Gwen, con lo que no pude más que corresponder el abrazo y llorar en sobre su hombro. Era una sensación bastante agradable, poder tener a alguien a quien abrirme y que no me rechace. Tenía un fuerte sentimiento de amistad y seguridad ahí. O quizá un poco más fuerte que amistad.

Sólo estuvimos ahí paradas por Dios sabe cuánto tiempo, pues ambas perdimos la noción de nuestro alrededor. Pudo haber sido segundo u horas, a mí no me hubiera importado en lo absoluto.

Ya tras un rato sólo nos soltamos del abrazo y decidimos sentarnos en una banca cercana.

Nos pusimos a hablar de todo y nada, poniéndonos al tanto de las cosas, charlando como si nunca hubiera habido algún problema entre las dos, como si fuéramos las mejores amigas de toda la vida. Estuvimos por más de dos horas ahí, hasta que notamos que ya estaba empezando a oscurecer bastante y decidimos marcharnos. Sólo nos dimos un fuerte abrazo y nos despedimos con cariño de la otra.

Ya estaba al frente de mi casa, cuando escuché mi teléfono sonar. Lo revisé y era un mensaje de texto.

Gwen:  
¿Mañana misma hora? 

Sólo sonreí ampliamente tras leerlo.

Courtney:  
Por supuesto

Parece que las cosas van a mejorar

 **Creo que habrá uno o dos capítulos más. Quisiera escuchar sus opiniones.**


End file.
